A force to be reckoned with
by sakuraXgaara2109
Summary: What if Sakura didn't grow up in Konoha. But she was the only daughter of Orochimaru. What if she is forced to have the Uchiha's baby? What if she escapes to Konoha. Will she be left in the shadows for her unwanted sins? Will she survive as a teenage mother and will she been taken back to Orochimaru by force? Well we will just have to see. Some UchihaXSakura. Later one KibaXSakura


Prougle. I am Haruno Sakura.

Hello my name is Haruno Sakura. Haruno is my mother's last name. I am the daughter of Orochimaru-sama. Or so he says well, you never know. I am best friends with Karin. At first I hated her! She was really annoying. She was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. I myself have never met him. Suigetsu always made fun of her. But after a while she changed. Then she became my best friend. Along with Suigetsu and Juugo. The 4 of us have been friends for around half a year. Sasuke had been here for a half a year before I met them.

My Abilities' contain of sometimes being able to go into others minds.. My chakra natures are water (ice) and earth. When angry every once in a while I can levitate. I can mask my presence with my chakra. Making myself completely invisible to the naked eye. The only people able to see me are Uchiha's and Hyuga's.

Being the only heir to Orochimaru has a lot of down sides. He expects me to be strong, and not just average strong. In reality I'm not the strongest. More than likely I probably will never be. He pushes me as hard as he can. Normally it just ends up in a big mess.  
_

Chapter 1

Orochimaru had sent me with a man. I didn't know him; he had a weird look on his face. His eyes held a glassy look that I had never seen before. A grin was plastered on his face. He brought me into a room. Telling me to have a seat. He took a seat across from me. Sweet trickled down his forehead, and his palms were sweaty. He started rambling on, getting towards the topic of the birds and the bees. I squirmed in my seat, why did I have to know this. I knew about this for the most part. Karin talked about it sometimes.

I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. Just nodded when it looked like I needed to. I was thinking about why Orochimaru-sama wanted me to go with him. He only said it was this guy because Kabuto wasn't here. He lifted up two boxes from under his chair, handing them to me. They were both light. The blue box that was the base of the two boxed, fit the length of her hands side by side. The smaller box which was on top of the other was green. It looked as if it would fit in the palm of her hand. He grinned and told her to open it. So she did, desisting to open the top box first. She opened it and scanned the contents of the box. Little square things that were a mixture of different colors layed in there. I looked up at him questionly. He told me that they were condoms. I nodded my head, not wanting to know what else he had to say. I put the small box down and started opening the other box. When I noticed the contents of this box my face turned bright red. Why would I need this?

"Do you like it?" he asked. I didn't answer, I was too shocked. It was a vibrator. Why would she need this? She looked up to see his face. His eyes were still glassed over, his face looking like a tomato. His face was still sweaty. I wondered if he was running a fever. He had an intense look on his face. I decided to try and look into his mind.

His brain was easy to look at. Everything was open. He didn't have his guard up. His thoughts flowed through my mind and I gagged.

In his mind  
Hmmmm can't wait tell Orochimaru gives us the clearing to go after her once he does I'm gonna fuck her so hard that she won't be able to walk for weeks  
Out of his mind  
'OMg that is so nasty' I thought. He smirked at me and asked "Do you want to go in the other room with me? and winked at me.

I reached over towards where I had set the vibrator and picked it up. He started standing up and I lifted my arm. I threw it at him as hard as I could. It sent him flying, and he crashed through a wall or two. I walked through the broken wall and went towards where he landed. I picked up a random stick on the ground and started poking him with it. I took out one of the condoms from the box and opened it. I looked at it curiously and unrolled it. A grin came onto my face and I brought it up to my face. I blew air into it and it inflated like a balloon

Around when I had 6 condoms blown up I heard a laugh. I turned around to see Suigetsu and some other dude. Suigetsu had a grin on his face and the other guy had an amused look on his face.  
Suigetsu: What the hell are you doing? He asked letting out a chuckle.

"Poking him with a stick i think he's dead" I said back. Suigetsu sweatdroped

You are a medical Ninja. One of the best I know. Can't you just check and see? He asked.

"BUT that would be no fun. It's fun to poke people with sticks" I pouted.

"You know you should save those condoms." He said a smug look on his face.

"Why would I do that? There is no one I would fuck around here, so what the use for them, there entertaining"  
"I feel so loved" He said a pout on his face.  
"Suigetsu you're like a brother to me. That would be nasty!  
"You're so mean." He said and sighed.  
"I know. But anyways who is that dude.?

"I'm surprised you helped Karin over her obsession with the dude, but you never met him?  
"Oh so That's Uchiha Sasuke...hmmmm Father always said to stay away from him" I said in a childish voice.  
"You know I'm right here" Sasuke said.  
"Yup! I know!"  
"SAKURA!"  
"Karin" I said in a blank voice  
"Whatchya doing?"  
"Blowing up condoms"  
"Why?"  
"I'm bored"  
Karin looked over to the man who I was poking with a stick. She gasp and her eyes filled with tears. Her face held pure horror.

"H-he's th-the one wh-who di-did t-that to m-me" She sobbed out.

My eyes widened.  
"He's the one? She nodded her head.  
"Well let's see how he likes pain" I said in an evil voice.  
I turn him over so he's on his back, and stomp on his ribs. Causing them to shadder and break, making them go through his heart.  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" he screamed in pain then he died  
"You have no mercy do you?" Suigetsu asked.  
":Not to people who have cause people i care about pain"  
"Orochimaru won't be happy that you killed him."

"He deserved death, and I brought it to him, and it will save some people from him. "  
"She's right he deserved it"  
"What did he do to you to deserve death" Suigetsu asked  
She busted out crying.  
"Nice going Suigetsu" i growled  
I went over to Karin to calm her down.  
"He's gone now, you need to calm down, he won't ever hurt you again."

And I ended up calming her down for the rest of the night

_

Hope you liked it! This is one of the story's I made on Quotev when I was younger. I desisted to edit it and post it on here! Thanks for reading!(:


End file.
